


As seasons start to change

by SolitudePenguin



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitudePenguin/pseuds/SolitudePenguin
Summary: Aya, a second year, prepares for her second year at school with the arrival of her roommate who's been away.Himari, a first year, adjusts without the familiarity of her childhood friends to lean on as she tries to support Tomoe at their new school.Lisa, a second year, practices in a band formed by her childhood learns that as people change so do feelings.





	As seasons start to change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there fellow readers. I hope you enjoy this story. It's been a long time since I written something I'm excited about and it feels great to do so. So I have a fun proposition in my opinion, if you guys can guess the pairings I have in mind from this chapter and any up coming chapters then I'll update the tags concerning relationships. Some of the characters aren't attending the school but they'll be mentioned and might show up. Anyway happy reading!

“Welcome to another year at our lovely Fine Arts academy-,” The headmaster started her speech addressing the student body filled with the upperclassmen and the new yet fresh first years.

Yes another year here at the academy. As the headmaster continued her speech, congratulating the first year with the highest score, she remembered her time as a first year.

When she read the letter saying the academy accepted her, her heart leaped with joy and she cried nonstop. Aya had been accepted into the school of her dreams, a step closer to idol hood as many of her favorite idols attended the academy. 

The  academy had split into five divisions: Acting, Instrumental Music II, Instrumental Music I, Dance, and Stage Crew.

Aya applied as undeclared to get a better chance in getting. Those undeclared had to go through multiple auditions from each division. It was brutal for Aya, she couldn’t keep a straight face when she acted for long, her singing only good enough for Instrumental Music I, she kept tripping and stepping on her partner’s feet in dance, and she messed up when given orders to help the stage crew of the upperclassmen. Her grades were average too.

After that debacle, you couldn’t blame her for doubting her chances. To her surprise, when she calmed down and read the letter fully, she had to choose between Instrumental I and Acting. While Acting would help with prepare for the idol world, she decided Instrumental I would be a better choice in order to improve her singing.

“Hey Aya-chan, I’m suupper bored,” Her friend, Hina whispered. “This totally isn’t boppin’ at all. Tomorrow is when we start classes again too.”

“Well Hina-chan at least today’s a Sunday which means you can stay in my room since you couldn’t yesterday,” Aya whispered back.

Hina’s eyes glimmered with excitement, “Ah yeah, we’re totally gonna have a boppin’ sleepover tonight.”

Hina stopped whispering, probably planning for activities meant for an all-nighter. Hina has been her friend since the first day of classes although their first impressions of each other weren’t the best. She’s well known for being a genius and had been the first year with highest score last year. Despite being a genius, she didn’t meet the requirement of Instrumental II which states you need to have at least three years of experience with your instrument or singing.

Hina recently started the guitar because of her sister, who is in Instrumental II, if Aya recalls correctly. Although based on the few interactions she’s seen between them, their relationship seems strained, to say the least. That doesn’t stop Hina from bragging about her sister.

Aya decided that was enough time to remember some of her first year and her thoughts about it. She chose to listen to the remainder of the headmaster’s speech. She hoped that her underclassmen were settling in fine after all, the headmaster certainly gave out a lot of information when she was first year with her speech. Though she had one last thought left as the dorm mother informed her that her roommate would be joining her this year.

 

* * *

The headmaster’s speech ended after what seemed like an eternity. Himari tried her best to pay attention but the headmaster kept repeating things over and over again. It was bad enough that she was left all alone because Tomoe was in Instrumental II and she was in Instrumental I.

She felt lonely as she sat next to girls she didn’t know. She missed Ran, Tsugumi, and Moca, despite all Moca’s teasing towards her. Maybe she should transfer to Haneoka where the rest of them were. 

No, she shouldn’t think such negative thoughts. She applied to this academy so Tomoe wouldn’t feel lonely. Besides, she could always text or call them whenever she wanted. Out of everyone in Afterglow, she was the only one who could apply. Tsugu couldn’t apply because of her responsibilities towards Hazawa Cafe, her family cafe. Ran and Moca were a packaged deal, if one of them didn’t want to do something then the other wouldn’t do it either.

All of them agreed Himari was the best choice to accompany Tomoe. Their friendship was akin to that Moca’s and Ran’s friendship in the aspect that they understood each other.

After the ceremony, the entire first grade headed towards the dorm building where they would be staying for three years. She held hope that Tomoe would be her roommate, but she found out that the people in the same classes would be roommates when Tomoe and another girl were paired. Tomoe’s roommate was pretty tall and had long brown hair. She looked pretty cool but not as cool as Tomoe.

When her name was called, she got her key, but her roommate didn’t get hers. The dorm mother had said that she would becoming later in the week due to personal reasons. At least she got the name of her roommate, Kokoro Tsurumaki, her last name sounded familiar but Himari couldn’t remember why though. 

After the roommates were decided, they were left to set up their room. They were told that they would have the rest of the day free and if they wanted, to be able to sleep in another room because it was the weekend. The dorm mother said that you would have to share the room with your roommate on Monday through Friday. The weekends were more lenient.

Himari and Tomoe met up after unpacking their stuff. They were in the common room and they started to talk.

“Man, that sure was a long speech wasn’t it Himari?” Tomoe asked.

Himari laughed, “I totally thought the same thing~ it was even more boring since I wasn’t next to you.”

Tomoe smiled at Himari’s words. “I know what you mean. I’m pretty bummed that we aren’t in the same class or even roommates, but I’m sure you’ll manage to make some friends within your class. You always managed to make friends whenever you joined a new club.”

Himari felt comforted by her words. Even if her roommate wasn’t here yet, she’d be able to make friends. Speaking of roommates, Himari remembered Tomoe’s. “Hey Tomoe, wasn’t your roommate’s name Hanazono something? What was her first name again?”

“Oh, Hanazono Tae? Why do you ask?” Tomoe asked.

“I wanted to know if the two of you were getting along,” Himari answered.

Tomoe took a moment to think. She wasn’t sure on how to answer this. “I mean, we aren’t fighting, but we haven’t had proper conversation yet.”

“Really?” Himari was surprised by this. All the girls were unpacking there things inside their rooms. Shouldn’t they have talked already? “Why not?”

Tomoe fell silent and closed her eyes. Himari knew she was trying to find the right words to describe her situation. She took in a breath and opened her eyes, “I was trying to strike up a conversation, but every question I asked was met with short answers. She seems pretty quiet and it’s hard to read her.”

“I’m sure the two of you just need something to bond over. We have class tomorrow, so maybe there’s your chance. At least you know one person in your class~ My roommate isn’t even here yet.”

“That’s right isn’t it? Then how about I sleep over for today? To make up for today,” Tomoe offered.

“Are you sure?” Himari hesitated in saying yes. She didn’t want to trouble Tomoe and cause any problems between her and her roommate. “What if your roommate takes it the wrong way?”

“I think it’d be fine, but we could stop by my room and explain it to her if you want,” Tomoe suggested.

Himari nodded, “Yeah I think that’d be for the best.”

The two headed towards Tomoe’s room where Himari met Tae. She had been strumming away on her guitar. Himari understood Tomoe’s difficulty to describe Tae as all she said was a simple sure when they had asked if it was alright if Tomoe could spend the night with Himari. At least she had more time to spend with her friend before school started.

 

* * *

Meanwhile with Aya, she had prepared her bed for Hina and took out an extra futon to lay on the floor. Hina complained, saying she should just take her roommate’s bed instead of sleeping on the floor. She hadn’t been here for an entire year, yet Aya always insisted on sleeping on the floor out of respect.

“I’m just saying Aya-chan, if she hasn’t come yet, what are the chances she’s coming this year?” Hina asked. “You sure do worry about the silliest of things huh~”

“I want to make a good first impression. Besides the dorm mother said she would be coming this year. She couldn’t attend because of personal reasons last year,” Aya defended herself.

“Though isn’t it weird that you don’t even know her name?” Hina asked. Hina’s eyes sparkled before changing her smile to her smug grin. “Maybe she’s a top secret agent! Now wouldn’t that be totally interesting for that to happen here?”

Aya laughed at Hina’s theory. “No I don’t think that will happen. The dorm mother told me she’s in the acting program, so it isn’t likely she’s a secret agent.”

“Then she’s this famous actress who couldn’t come to school because of work,” Hina spouted out another one of her theories.

Hina continued listing her theories about Aya’s mysterious roommate. Once Hina got interested in something, she wouldn’t stop until she either got bored or tired. It was one of the things Aya enjoyed about their friendship. Life with Hina was always interesting even if she sometimes ended being teased by her.

“Is Lisa-chan alone in your room?” Aya asked.

“No Lisa-chi has Yukina-chan with her,” Hina answered. “They’re planning for their next band practice.”

“Really? Lisa-chan made it into Yukina-chan’s band,” Aya was impressed.

Lisa is in 2-C like them, while Yukina is in 2-B. From what Aya remembers the two are childhood friends. Although she’s heard that Yukina’s been searching for band members since the beginning of last year and wanted members who were serious about music. She didn’t think Yukina would admit anyone from 2-C even if Lisa was her childhood friend.

“Yeah, now all they need is a drummer but Onee-chan wasn’t especially happy with Yukina’s decision,” Hina said. “Though I think that the keyboardist had a part in helping Lisa-chi joining but I don’t know her name. Lisa-chi said that the keyboardist asked Yukina-chan to let audition Lisa-chi.”

The two continued to talk about Lisa’s band until they decided to do something else. As Aya was preparing the card game Hina brought, the door opened.

There stood a short blonde hair girl with purple eyes with a suitcase by her side. She had a polite smile on her face. “Excuse me but do I have the wrong room? I was told this was my room.”

Aya recognized this girl as Chisato Shirasagi, an actress whose been acting since childhood. Aya was about to speak until Hina opened her mouth. “Are you new here? This floor is for the second years. The first years are down stairs.”

“H-Hina,” Aya whispered and shot her a look as a warning to tread carefully. Did Hina not know that this girl was Chisato Shirasagi? Even though she guessed Aya's roommate was a famous actress.

The smile on the girl’s face remained polite, but it seemed the room had gotten chillier. Aya felt that her height was a sensitive subject to bring up. “I’m actually a second year, so I do belong on this floor with the rest of our grade. May I ask who the both of you are?”

“I’m Hikawa Hina,” Hina slung her arm around Aya, who was trying to disappear from this situation. “And this is Maruyama Aya.”

“So this means you live in another room?” Chisato addressed Hina.

“Uh yeah I do,” Hina stated that as that was obvious. It was clear that Hina didn’t know where this was going.

“May I ask why you are in my room then?” Chisato continued smiling.

Aya stepped in to answer that, “I invited her to sleepover today. I was under the impression you'd come later in the week. I’m really sorry.”

It seemed all was well and good as it looked like Chisato accepted that explanation. Until Hina being Hina opened her mouth. “Aya-chan, why are you apologizing? This isn’t your fault. You didn’t know when she would be coming. After all, she hasn’t been here for the first year of school right?”

“Hina-chan was it? Do you mind going back to your own room? I am rather tired and do have to prepare for class tomorrow.” Judging by her words, it was clear Chisato left no room for arguments and wanted Hina out of there.

Hina tried to put up some sort of protest, unable to read the mood, but she couldn’t win against Chisato Shirasagi. As expected of a child actress whose spent years in the business, it was hard to reason with Hina when she wanted to do something but Chisato Shirasagi managed to do it. They quickly gathered all of Hina’s belongings and Hina was out the door.

Aya rolled up the extra futon and put it under her bed. “I’m really sorry about Hina-chan, Chisato-san.”

“You don’t have to apologize for her behavior,” Chisato started to unpack her things on her side of the room. “Besides seeing as we are roommates, you don’t have to be that formal. Call me, Chisato-chan and I’ll call you Aya-chan. Although I would appreciate it if you had your sleepovers in her room from now on.”

Aya felt that request was a little unreasonable but she didn’t want to be on Chisato’s bad side as Hina apparently is on now. She simply headed to her bed and went under the covers. She’ll try to negotiate terms once they were on better terms as roommates and Chisato settled in.

 

* * *

Lisa tuned her bass as Yukina looked over the scores she wrote. “Hey Yukina, don’t you want to take a break?”

“I need to finish preparing these for our next band practice,” Yukina simply responded.

Lisa sighed. Of course, Yukina wouldn’t be persuaded by just being asked. She knew Yukina better than that. She needed to bring out the big guns.

“I guess you don’t want these then,” Lisa reached into her purse and shook the bag of cat shaped cookies.

Yukina looked up and saw the cookies. Lisa knew her too well. Yukina loved cats and the cookies Lisa made. “I guess a break wouldn’t hurt.”

Lisa smiled. This was her chance to catch up with Yukina and get her thoughts about this upcoming year. “Are you excited about this year?”

“I’m more worried about this upcoming year,” Yukina admitted as she took a bite of the cookie.

“Really?” It was rare for Yukina to be honest about her feelings. “What’s up?”

“We already have four members, but we still need a drummer if we want to compete Future World Fes by this year,” Instead of focusing on school, she focused on music. Yukina’s a talented singer as she started as a kid. Lisa fondly remembers their time as kids. She remembers the event that changed Yukina and her family, causing Yukina’s fixation on music.

“We’ll find a drummer but if no one in the school wants to join, then we might need to consider performing without one or getting someone from outside,” Lisa said. “I was asking about school y’know.”

“That’s irrelevant right now,” Yukina took another cookie to eat.

“I seem to remember that you had trouble in class because of your grades,” Lisa mentioned.

“I know if my grades aren’t great then I can’t focus on music,” Yukina frowned at the mention of that.

“As long as you understand,” Lisa said.

Once they finished the cookies, although Yukina had most of them, they went back to what they were working on. Yukina looked over the musical scores and Lisa practiced on her bass. She couldn’t plug it into the amp as it was nighttime and the rest of their classmates were probably sleeping. She continued until she heard the door open.

“Hey Lisa-chi, hey Yukina-chan. How are things going?” Hina walked in.

“Just practicing,” Lisa answered her roommate while Yukina ignored her. “I thought you were staying at Aya’s tonight.”

Hina pouted. “I was until Aya’s roommate showed up. She kicked me out and that totally wasn’t boppin’ to go through. To think Aya would get a roommate like that.”

“So Aya’s roommate finally showed up huh?” Lisa noted. “Do you know her name?”

“No but Aya seemed to recognize her,” Hina said. “She was kinda short. She had blonde hair and purple eyes.”

That description seemed familiar but Lisa couldn’t put her finger on it. “Anyway that’s why I’m back. Sorry if I interrupted your guys’ alone time.” Hina had a mischievous grin on her face

“W-we were just practicing,” Lisa spluttered, pointing at the bass in her hand to prove a point. “Besides this is your room too, I’m sure Yukina wouldn’t mind you coming back here.”

Although Lisa said that, Yukina started packing her stuff. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going back to my room with Rinko. I have some more stuff to do and I think she might stay up all night playing her games.” Yukina answered. “I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch.”

With that Yukina left Lisa’s and Hina’s room, Lisa couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Even if Hina had become Lisa’s friend and was her roommate, Yukina didn’t really try to be friends with Hina. She didn’t try to make friends or communicate with others unless she had too.

Lisa felt relieved when Yukina found members for her band but she felt like she had less time with her. Sayo, Hina’s sister, held a similar temperament to Yukina and they got along especially about music. 

They had conditions to join the band and Lisa didn’t think to try out until Yukina’s roommate threw her a life line. Yukina and Sayo had their sights placed on Rinko due to her musical background but she refused. Despite being Yukina’s roommate, Lisa never met Rinko until they talked inside the library.

Rinko listened to Lisa’s story and came up with a plan. Rinko’s shy demeanor hid her brilliant thinking. No wonder she was apart of the top 10 highest scores within their grade.

Rinko agreed to try out for the band providing Lisa could try out as well. They reluctantly agreed but Lisa managed to pass with flying colors. Now the four of them were in a band. Hina asked Lisa how her sister had been as Sayo avoided her sister at every turn. 

With all their personalities differing, she can imagine how this year will go. She can only hope Aya won’t have problems adjusting to a roommate and their new underclassmen they have yet to meet will adjust as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter. I'll give you guys permission to bug me for another chapter update providing a month has past since the last update or in this case the publication date. I'll probably edit this chapter at a later date. In the summary, I think these characters will have their respective POV but if the chapter calls for it then I'll use some other characters for that situation. There is one person I mean to have in the summary but I haven't introduce her yet. So I'll update that later.  
> Any way thanks for reading.


End file.
